fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samu Samisu
Lil' Blue, It's not bravery makes a man take on a fight he can't win, or kill a man he could afford to spare. It's stupidity! Therefore you are not a coward, you are a cleaver girl who knows when she can not win a fight. - Samu Samisu telling Kira/Lil' Blue she isn't a coward. Samu Samisu (サム サミス) was a Familiar Spirit Magic User and her Familiar was Kira Sakai but after an accident she died making her contract disappear. Samu was a Independent Mage but even so she manged to complete many hard missions and would be been an S-class Mage if it wasn't for her 'anti-guild' mind. Due to Kira having a choker on her neck Samu followed and did the same so her choker so they could also give happiness as well as sadness. Appearance Samu has white hair, red eyes, very ''pale skin and a mean stare to go with her vampire look even though she is human. She wears a black choker, much like Kira's, around her neck with a break of a chain. She wears what looks like a school uniform at first but is actually just normal clothes Samu has over 20 of the same items. She has a white shirt that she never fully closes showing off a breast a bit. She wears a dark green blazer and a dark brown and light brown tartan skirt that is very short. She wears navy socks that is just bellow her knees and black slip-on shoes. Magic Samu only knows Familiar Spirit Magic and therefore gives all trust to her Familiar, Kira/Lil' Blue who she loved and adored. Samu was trying to learn Water Magic but was unable to do so before dying. History Not much is known about Samu but even so she was wanted at the age of ten but forgotten about at the age of seventeen. At the age of eighteen she became a mage and learnt Familiar Spirit Magic and therefore went in search of a spirit. Unlike Yui, she became a caster Familiar Spirit user rather than an item. Even so the first familiar spirit she got tried to eat her but luckily failed. She then got Kira as a familiar. At first she wasn't a good familiar spirit user and in someways hurt Kira during battles and was close to being harmed by the Familiar King until Kira transformed into her Human form and started to show the pain she was going though. Kira also started to talk and soon afterwards they both had a strong bond. Soon after Kira and Samu had started to get along they were kicking back and taking down every Dark Mage they could while also doing some Independent Quests given to town folks from the many towns Samu was known by Dark Mages all around as '''Black Destorier' and White Knight due to her many scary kills and hope she brought to villages/towns. Samu was hunted down eventually by Dark Mages who were two powerful for Samu. She couldn't protect Kira/Lil' Blue and therefore her familiar got to the stat she could no longer battle and appeared back in the Familiar Relm but the Familiar's King thought Samu had attacked Kira/Lil' Blue and started to try and hunt her down, although it was bad to kill Familiar Spirit Mages the King was sick of what Samu use to do to her familiar. Although all of this was happening Samu had disappeared during the Dark Mages fight but it is unknown if the Familiar King had killed Samu or not since he does not talk about his search or possible kill of Samu after hearing what truly happened with Kira/Lil' Blue. Kira/Lil' Blue made sure Samu had a gravestone with the words: ''A loving Mage who even though was quiet and shy and also didn't bellow to any Guild, was loved by lots of people who will forever miss her. Mainly her Familiar Spirit, Lil' Blue... ' Her Familiar still grieves and places flowers at Samu's grave nearly monthly. Trivia * Samu was based on the character Moka ''(Vampire form) in the ''Rosario + vampire series. * Samu was going to be called Jenifaa before redheadedpichu came up with the name Samu. * The alais White Knight is from the game'' Dragon Quest IX, the second boss was called the ''Wright Knight, White Knight ''and lastly Black Knight''. Category:Female Category:Familair Spirit Magic User Category:Decressed Category:Independent Mage Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User Category:Mages with Familiars